In conventional liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting diode display device, each pixel renders colors by mixing light with several subpixels. For example, each pixel may consist of a red subpixel, a green subpixel, and a blue subpixel. To improve a visual effect, increasingly high requirements have been posed to resolutions of display devices, which entails subpixels to become smaller and smaller in size. However, size of subpixels cannot be reduced infinitely due to process limitations. Given a certain size of subpixel, a display device of Pentile mode has been proposed in the art to improve the display effect.
In a display device of Pentile mode, a single pixel may consists of only two subpixels of “red-green” or “blue-green”. During actual image displaying, a pixel in the display device of Pentile mode may “borrow” another color from its adjacent pixels to render three primary colors. Therefore, in a display device of Pentile mode, partial subpixels are “shared”, which reduces the number of subpixels, achieves an effect of simulating a high resolution under a low resolution, and achieves a higher resolution than an actual resolution in terms of visual effect.
Naked eye 3D mode is a kind of 3D display mode suitable for display devices of large sizes, which distinguishes between information entering a viewer's left eye and information entering the viewer's right eye (comprising a first view and a second view) by setting gratings so that the viewer may experience 3D effects. However, because the naked eye 3D mode has a light barrier grating design, PPI (Pixel per inch) will be significantly reduced, sometimes by half, during being observed, which degrades 3D visual effects. How to increase visual resolutions of a naked eye 3D display device has become a problem to be solved in the art.